


Somewhere in Neverland

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain Marvel (Movies), Iron Man (All Media Types), MCU
Genre: F/M, High School - Au, Musical Theatre - AU, Peter Pan - Freeform, Stark-Pym feud, enemies to lovers kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Scott and Hope are both cast in the school’s theatre program’s production of “Peter Pan” as a Lost Boy and Wendy.In this story of friendship and love and family, will they be able to look past their differences and maybe, just maybe, find a spark?
Relationships: Hope van Dyne & Ava Starr, Hope van Dyne & Carol Danvers, Scott Lang & Luis & Kurt & Dave, Scott Lang & Luis (Ant-Man), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Castings were always the most thrilling part of the whole theatre ordeal. Finding out who got what part, who was an understudy for whom. Eagerness and excitement was through the roof once that sheet of paper gets posted to the auditorium door. 

Hope van Dyne’s parents had both been in the theatre program at their schools, so of course they had egged her into joining her own school’s. 

Marvel High’s theatre program was putting on Peter Pan and the cast list had just been posted. 

Hope tried her best to get through the crowd of theatre kids, but to no avail. One of her closest friends, Carol Danvers, managed to shove her way through the cluster and took a picture of the list. She re-emerged and held out the device. 

“Congrats, Wendy,” she said. 

“Wait. What?” Hope gasped. 

“Look! You got the lead!” the blonde exclaimed, waving her phone in the brunette’s face. “And of course I got Tinkerbell. So I have no lines to memorise and I just run around upstage Acts Two and Three. And I won’t be missing anything for JROTC.”

“Cool cool,” Hope said. “Who else got cas–”

“Hell yeah!” a boy from the front of the crowd exclaimed, and high-fived one of the others beside him. “I got Slightly!” He and three more boys around his age pushed their way out of the crowd. 

“Who did Luis get?” the tallest, palest boy asked. 

The boy who had received the high-five beamed. Luis. “Oh bro I got Cubby! Yeah. In the Disney version of Peter Pan he’s the fat one in the bear onesie! OH BRO BRO BRO!” he had turned his attention to “Slightly.” “Do you think we’ll be dressed as animals? Like in the Disney version? Or rags like in all the other versions? Either way it’ll be cool. Right?”

“Of course!” ‘Slightly’ said. 

“Goddamn, they’re loud,” Carol winced. “Who are they?”

“Well, the one playing Cubby is apparently called Luis,” Hope replied. “The short one, I don’t know. The other two, I have no clue.”

“I gotta go. Inspection. I’ll see you at rehearsal.” Carol took off.

Ah, rehearsal. That’ll be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not intend for it to take this long to get an update out but i was trying to come up with the rest of the cast and i have about 78% figured out

Rehearsal - Day 1

Hope sat at the edge of the stage. Slowly, the rest of the cast started to trickle in. Carol, the Maximoff twins, James Rhodes, Tony Stark (dear God, Dad’s not going to be too happy), Peter Parker, and a few other kids she would worry about later once rehearsal  _ actually _ started. 

Carol hurried up to Hope and hopped up onto the stage beside her.

“Guess which of these losers is playing your baby brother,” the blonde muttered to her.

Hope surveyed the students and pointed to one. “Baby Face?” she guessed.

“Bingo! Peter Parker,” Carol crouched, her elbows resting on her knees. “He’s my little buddy.”

“He’s in my physics class,” the brunette replied.

“But he’s a  _ freshman… _ Isn’t that a senior class?”

“He’s smart.”

Then there was a ruckus from backstage. That got  _ everyone’s _ attention. 

“Oh shit,” came a voice from behind a curtain. “That’s my bad.”

“I hope that chair wasn’t important,” came a second voice.

“Who’s back there?” The theatre director—Phil Coulson, who also happened to be assistant vice principal—asked.

“Sounds like our Slightly and Cubby,” Hope replied with a shrug.

“Boys!” Mr. Coulson called out. “Why don’t you come on out and join your peers?”

“Dammit,” one of the boys murmured. The curtains opened slightly and they came out.

“Sorry!” the boy Hope recalled being cast as Slightly said. 

He hopped off the stage and plopped down in one of the theatre seats in the front row. His friend—Luis, she remembered—sat beside him.

“Alright!” Coulson clapped his hands together. “I have rehearsal scheduled to give out so no one forgets when to show up.”

“I’ll hand them out!” Hope offered, already hopping off the stage.

Coulson’s eyes widened. “Oh. Well, thank you, Miss van Dyne,” he said and handed over a stack of schedules. 

The girl happily took them and started down the aisles, handing the papers out.

“Today were just going to do a read-through of the script, get as far as we can,” Coulson explained. “So once you get a schedule, please come up to the stage and I’ll give you your scripts.”

That guy playing Slightly looked up at Hope and smiled widely when she handed him a schedule and practically jumped from his seat to the front of the stage.

This was going to be a long several weeks of rehearsal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor timejump

Rehearsal - Day 6

Rehearsal had actually been cancelled the sixth day due to bad weather warnings and most of the students had to drive themselves home and Coulson didn’t want anyone getting hurt.

So when Hope got a knock on the front door, she was confused. Carol had JROTC and they had a meeting anyway so they were still at school, and her friend Ava was out having dinner with her foster father, Bill.

“Hope? Your mom and I are busy,” Hank Pym called up to his daughter. “Can you get the door?” He sounded more and more agitated as whoever was waiting outside had started to ring the doorbell over and over and over.

Hope opened the door and came face to face with a soaking wet Scott Lang—Slightly Soiled.

“What do you want?” Hope grumbled and leaned against the door frame, her bangs falling in her eyes. She was growing her hair out for the show, so they wouldn’t have to worry about wigs.

“Hello to you, too,” Scott grinned at her. That stupid grin. “I was wondering if we could run lines?”

“How’d you find my address?” 

“I have a guy. A friend, who happens to be another friend’s boyfriend.”

Hope nodded slowly. “Why didn’t you get your guy to find my phone number? Besides, our characters only interact, like, twice. And that’s not counting the songs.”

“We can run the songs too, if you want, Mrs. Stubborn Pants.”

Hope rolled her eyes and stood straight. “How mature of you.”

“Hope?” came her father’s voice. “Who’s at the door? If it’s the electric company, tell them I’m dead.”

“Mr. Pym?” Scott guessed.

Hope groaned. “Come in. I’ll get you some clothes.  _ Don’t touch anything _ , got that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Scott grinned at her again. 

The girl opened the door further and allowed him to enter the house. 

“Follow me,” the brunette female said to him and motioned for him to follow her on up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs, she motioned to a door. “That’s the bathroom. Go in and I’ll find you something to change into.”

The boy obeyed.

Hope groaned loudly and headed into her parents’ room and looked in the closet and dresser. Her dad wasn’t one to lounge around a lot, so the only thing remotely close to sweatpants that he had were his pyjama pants. All of her father’s shirts looked to be a bit too big for the teenager and there was no way he’d wear her mom’s shirts… So she headed to her room. She looked through her dresser and closet and managed to find something that should fit him—a deep maroon sweater she would normally wear with a white button-up underneath with the collar coming out over the neck of it. 

Turning, she headed back into the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. “Open up, Lang,” she said.

The door opened and his hand shot through and made a grabby motion. 

“You’re insufferable,” the girl said.

“You love it,” the boy joked.

“You’re a pig,” the girl countered. “So therefore I don’t.” She shoved the clothes into his arms and turned away quickly.

She heard a chuckle from the other side of the door and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

There were a few more snorts before the boy replied, “Is this shirt yours?”

“It’s a sweater, actually. And yes, it is.”

“It’s comfortable. Why’s it able to fit me? You’re small.”

“I got it bigger on purpose.”

“Nice.”

***

The two teenagers sat at the coffee table in the living room. Hope noticed that the boy didn’t have his script with him and frowned. 

“Where’s your–”

“I forgot it in Luis’s van.”

“Damn you.” She sighed and set her own on the table between them. “If— _ if _ —we do this again, don’t forget it. Please.”

“Can’t make any promises.” The boy grinned again. What’s his  _ deal _ ?

“Okay,” the girl said quickly. “Let’s just- Lets get started.”

Scott took the script and flipped to the first scene. “I’ll read for the other characters and you do your lines, okay?” he suggested.

“That’s sounds good,” Hope shrugged and nodded. So far it wasn’t so bad…

But she hadn’t expected him to do different voices for each character. He used a really bad British accent, too. She tried really hard to not laugh her way through her lines. 

“Who’s this?”

Both teens turned to see Hank Pym standing in the doorway that led in from the kitchen.

“Dad!” Hope said quickly. “This um… This is Scott Lang. From theatre.”

“Are those my pants?” Hank asked.

“Sorry, sir.” Scott’s face flushed red. “I’ll give ‘em back when mine are done drying, I swear! I’ll even wash these for you myself!”

Hank looked at his daughter with an expression—not quite missed by the strange boy in the living room—that read, ‘Who the fuck is this kid? Don’t let him near the washing machine.’

Hope gave a simple shrug in response.

“I’m getting tea,” the man said after a moment and turned around and stalked back into the kitchen.

Behind him, Janet was there. She smiled kindly and waved at Scott. The boy grinned back and waved excitedly.

_ Dear lord, _ Hope thought.  _ This is going to take forever. _

_ *** _

“Bye, Scott!” Janet called after the boy as he walked out the front door. “Don’t think you have to bring those back as fast as possible. Hank has plenty of pyjamas. And come back any time!”

“Bye, Mrs. van Dyne! It was great meeting you! And thanks for dinner!”

Hope shut the door before the two could talk any longer.

“Did he really have to stay for dinner?” Hank asked. “When did he even show up?”

“He just came randomly! I didn’t even invite him!” Hope explained.

“He seems nice,” was all Janet input.

Hope groaned. “I’m going to bed.” And with that, she went upstairs. 

A few minutes later, she shot upright when she heard her father yell. She ran back downstairs.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Both of her parents were looking around and searching for something frantically.

“It’s gone!” Hank yelled.

“What?” Hope yelled back.

Hank stood upright and looked at her. “Everything. My laptop, your mother’s phone, and everything from both of our wallets.”

Hope’s face and heart dropped.

They were robbed.


End file.
